His Rose
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: He saved her, always. This time she would save him. Cal slaps her-Jack sees. Different version of how he ended up chained to a pole.


His hand vibrated across her face, leaving a harsh stinging feeling long after it was gone. Jack's pleadings were now numbly vibrating in her ear, and her vision swam as Cal glared at her smugly. Somehow the voice in her ears started to ring louder, and her eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Cal's head flung to the side in horror, and Rose took a shaky step back, pressing a cold hand firmly to her face to try and reduce the heat and pain. She was slightly aware of someone running down the hall, screaming, and footsteps pounding against the ship's floor.

But all she could hear was Jack.

_"You know me Rose!"_

"Don't you EVER hit her again, do you hear me? Don't you touch her!"

_"Don't you believe them!"_

"She is to be treated delicately! You sick bastard, corrupted by power!"

_"Don't you believe it, Rose! You know me!" _

"No wonder she is the way she is! You did this to her! My work has been undone, look at her!"

_"Rose!" _

She blinked, rubbing her eyes, as her vision came back into focus. Jack had Cal onto the ground, his two hands planted into Cal's shoulders to keep him firmly down. The others were just about to reach him. Rose couldn't let that happen. She jumped in front of them, and they skidded to a halt. Jack looked up then, frowning.

"Don't." Rose said to them, and then turned to Jack. His gaze burned into her, so sad yet so angry, evolving into such intensity that her knees felt weak. Jack shoved Cal into the ground and stood up, walking over to Rose.

"You get away from her!" Cal hissed, standing up. Jack stood in front of Rose, turning to him with a look of hatred that made Rose shrink back from him. Not that he would ever direct that look at her, but since she was only used to his love, the hate was ugly.

Rose looked at Cal. His usually kept hair was flipping over his face, and his lips were pouted into an angry scowl. Rose looked around her, watching as they slowly crowded around them.

Trapping them.

A gurgle escaped her mouth, and she curled her fingers around Jack's arm.

"Let's go." She whispered. Jack looked around, looking for a way out.

"Trapped." She murmured, looking up at him through shining eyes. He understood, and kissed her forehead before pushing her away gently.

He then started to sprint, and immediately the three others ran after him. Cal ignored them and took a step towards Rose, a vicious snarl on his face. Rose swallowed, curled her fists and slammed her fist into his face.

And then she bolted.

She didn't know what Jack had planned, but she trusted him. She knew whatever he did, he did it for her, to save her once again from being trapped.

Both literally and emotionally.

She ran, laughing as Cal screamed abuse. She heard his footsteps, but she focused on Jack and all that he had planted into her. She tripped down the stairs, falling to her knees. Cal came up behind her, grabbing her hair. But suddenly he was at his feet, tumbling down. Someone pulled her up, and started tugging her along the other way.

She knew it was him.

They ran, Rose hysterically laughing, until Jack pulled her into a room. He locked it, and then leant Rose against it, locking her in with his arms.

But she didn't feel trapped. She felt safe and secure.

Jack looked at her for a moment. Never had anyone looked at her as if seeing through her eyes and into her soul.

He then very gently touched her face, and Rose flinched.

"Ow." She said.

"Yes, ow." Jack murmured, leaning forward. His lips hovered over her cheek before he kissed it very gently.

"I'm sorry Rose." His sad eyes met her happy ones.

"Why, Jack?" she frowned, genuinely confused.

"He hurt you. Because of me."

"Don't you be sorry. Jack, it's worth it." Rose said fiercely.

"You getting hurt? I don't think so."

"Well it's not for you to decide, is it? I love you Jack, and if I get slapped or even almost killed, I don't care. You saved me. You will always save me."

He kissed her lips.

"Always Rose."

She smiled up at him, and Jack traced the smile.

There were footsteps, and Jack cursed before pulling Rose away. They started to run, only meters away from the door before it splintered open, and in piled Cal and the guys.

"Run Rose!" Jack screamed, pushing her in front of him.

She wouldn't let go of his hand, she would not leave him. They went through another door, only to be cut off. Jack turned them around, but Cal and another guy were crawling in.

"I always win." He said smugly. Jack moved Rose and punched the guy blocking the door, and kicked the other one.

"Run Rose!" Jack screamed.

"I'll be fine!" He pushed her forwards, and Cal yanked him back and into the arms of one of the guys, before running after Rose.

"Don't! Leave her alone! Run Rose! Don't let him catch you!" Jack screamed desperately, struggling, but two men now held him down with their knees, pushing his face onto the floor, while Cal and the remaining guy sprinted after Rose.

Rose looked desperately around, her hair flying around her face and blocking her view. She could hear Cal's angry breathing, and didn't know why he just didn't damn give up. She raced to her right, and ended up in the captain's pit.

"Captain!" He and his crew mates looked up in alarm. Cal and older man sprinted in, stopping as they realized they had an audience.

She immediately positioned herself behind the captain, someone whom she considered a good friend. He frowned as he took in the situation.

"Men, deal with these animals." Cal glared at Rose, who cowered under it.

"Where's Jack?" she whispered, then stepped out of the captain's shadow.

"Where's Jack?" she yelled. Cal just grinned at her.

"Thanks captain." Rose called before running out.

"Rose!" the captain replied, distressed to see her already leaving. Rose's body was growing weary, but determination kept her going strong.

This time, she would be the one to save Jack.


End file.
